


[Podfic] Glee Club Can Make You A Man

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel certain that multiple fics like this already exist. I didn't spend time looking for them, because this is not a masterpiece. This is a story about the boys of New Directions deciding who's got the biggest dick, so to hell with it.<br/>For the record, this is all <a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sillygleekt.livejournal.com/"><b>sillygleekt</b></a>'s  fault. She is my co-creator here, and she started it with her appreciation for Kurt's fic record as magnificent in the cock arena. Um. So to speak. This is... I don't know. Taken a little too seriously to be crack fic? But definitely humor. Vague spoilers for Goodbye, but we're basically just rolling with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Glee Club Can Make You A Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glee Club Can Make You A Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669883) by [wordplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay). 



> Words cannot express my delight in this fic - it's sexy and funny, my favorite flavor - or the fact that wordplay has given free rein to podfic. If you like the story, go give wordplay some love! 

**Title:** [Glee Club Can Make You A Man](http://wordplayitout.livejournal.com/25321.html)  
**Length:** 00:19:41  
**Download:**[MP3|22.54MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c5fq0g5t9ig1j12)  
**Crossposted:**[amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com)  



End file.
